Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computers have also been used extensively in performing research. Computers can be used in numerous aspects of research including finding information and organizing and storing information. Connections to wide area networks allow computers to search for data stored in far-away and obscure places without a researcher needing to leave the comfort of a local office. Data storage capabilities and organizational software allow researchers to organize and store vast amounts of researched and discovered information.
With the ability to perform such wide ranging research and to store such large amounts of information, keeping track of what research has been performed and selecting the best research methods can be a daunting task for a human user. Additionally, some research is performed on an amateur basis such that substantial periods of time may exist between research sessions. For example, much of the genealogical research that is performed occurs during short intervals of time available to amateur researchers in-between employment, social, and family obligations. It is not uncommon for weeks, months or even years to pass by between such research sessions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.